fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sugar
}} Sugar en español Azúcar, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente al grupo Maroon 5. Es interpretada por Chris junto a New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down I need your loving, loving, I need it now When I'm without you I'm something weak You got me begging Begging, I'm on my knees1 I don't wanna be needing your love I just wanna be deep in your love And it's killing me when you're away Ooh, baby, 'Cause I really don't care where you are I just wanna be there where you are And I gotta get one little taste Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me My broken pieces You pick them up Don't leave me hanging, hanging Come give me some When I'm without ya I'm so insecure You are the one thing The one thing, I'm living for I don't wanna be needing your love I just wanna be deep in your love And it's killing me when you're away Ooh, baby, 'Cause I really don't care where you are I just wanna be there where you are And I gotta get one little taste Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar (your sugar) Yes, please (yes, please) Won't you come and put it down on me Yeah I want that red velvet I want that sugar sweet Don't let nobody touch it Unless that somebody's me I gotta be a man There ain't no other way 'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay I don't wanna play no games I don't gotta be afraid Don't give all that shy shit No make up on, that's my Sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me) Oh, right here (right here), 'Cause I need (I need) Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar (sugar) Yes, please (yes, please) Won't you come and put it down on me Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me (Down on me, down on me) Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Stand By Me Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Chris Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Melissa